walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Siggard Family Horse (TV Series)
The Siggard's Family Horse (also known as Rick's Horse) is an unnamed horse and the first animal (other than birds) featured in AMC's The Walking Dead. It is seen in the first episode of Season 1, "Days Gone Bye." Pre-Apocalypse Siggard's Farm Little is known about the horse's life before the outbreak. It lived on a farm where it was taken care of by the farmers and assisted in providing manual labor. When its owners witnessed the chaos and effects of the outbreak, they decided to commit suicide in the farmhouse, leaving the horse to fend for itself. It seemed to have continued on living and traversing through the farm fields until Rick Grimes arrived. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" Rick discovered the horse while seeking to borrow some gasoline from the Siggard's farm. When no one replied, he scaled the porch to see if anyone was inside. He instead discovered, through the window, the decaying remains of the farmer and his wife who had committed suicide. Since he couldn't retrieve any gas and his police cruiser was out of fuel, Rick walks back to the horse and decides to ride it instead. They ride off to Atlanta in an effort to find his wife, son, and other survivors. Rick continued to ride the horse onto Interstate 85, which led him into Atlanta. Rick noticed the city was quiet and there was no presence of anyone, alive or dead. They galloped down main street when suddenly, a helicopter flew over and Rick decided to follow it. Rick and the horse hurried, turning onto a street which was completely blocked off and swarmed by a giant horde of walkers. Rick forced the horse to double back, but then encountered a second group of the undead. Finding himself and the horse trapped, the undead manage to bring the horse down first and began to devour it. While they were distracted, Rick quickly crawled under an abandoned military tank and escaped inside it while his horse was eaten alive by the walkers. "Guts" Siggard's horse was used as a distraction for Rick to escape the tank that was surrounded by walkers. Death Killed By *Walkers As Rick Grimes rode the horse into Atlanta, he noticed a horde of walkers. While turning back, another horde blocked him off. Unable to escape, the walkers startled the horse, causing Rick to fall, the horse then being eaten alive. Appearances TV Series Season 1 *"Days Gone Bye" *"Guts" (Corpse) Trivia *The horse is the first animal to be seen alive after the apocalypse. **It is also the first animal to die in the TV Series. *Though the horse's character died in the episode "Days Gone Bye", Blade came back playing a different horse on Hershel's farm named Nelly in Season 2. *Siggard's Horse is the first horse to appear in The Walking Dead TV Series the other two being Flame and Nelly *Siggard's Horse is the first living creature to be shown dying after the onset of the apocalypse on the television show. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Animals Category:King County Category:Deceased Category:TV Series